I wish He was my girlfriend
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: -8059- El realmente desearía que fuera una chica...¿O no?


I wish HE was my girlfriend

_Desearía que él fuera mi novia_

_**One-shot**_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Bueno, ando con algo de frustración mal contenida que necesita ser liberada así que esto surgió en un momento de no tener nada más en que desahogarme. Sé que andamos muy alejados de diciembre, pero ¿Qué mas da? Un FF es un FF en cualquier época del año ¿No? Así que, aquí se los dejo. En cuanto a En el futuro, ya la tengo avanzada, pero no quiero subirla tan pronto o llegaré a un punto en donde no tendré el sguiente capítulo y entraré en crisis. Pero no se preocupen, tampoco es como si fuese a tardar un mes en actualizar. En fin, gracias por leerme, a todos aquellos que lo hagan, y por sus comentarios._

_KHR pertenece a Amano y yo sólo uso a sus personajes (especialmente a estos dos) para mis locas fantasias y por que, simplemente, me encantan. Por lo tanto, no obtengo más beneficio que sus comentarios._

* * *

Yamamoto miró detenidamente su reloj durante un par de segundos más. Hacía exactamente diecisiete minutos que habían pasado de las seis. Gokudera ya debería estar ahí.

Soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Miró por los aparadores más cercanos y saludó a un par de amables ancianitas que caminaban por la acera.

_El estúpido tren tardó más de lo normal_ Fue la excusa que le dio el albino cuando llegó a paso calmado junto a él. Con el ceño fruncido y el morro torcido en señal de hastío.

Yamamoto sonrió al ver las gotitas de sudor escurrir silenciosas por las pálidas sienes. Gokudera había corrido, fijo.

_No es nada, no hace mucho que llegué también_ Le sujetó amistosamente por los hombros y le arrastró con rumbo al cinema.

Gokudera se había negado durante una semana entera a ir, pero al final había cedido exasperado por la insistencia de su pareja. Yamamoto le había rogado, desde que la idea de una cita se formulara en su cabeza, por salir el fin de semana con él. Algo así como para conmemorar su primer año de novios.

El albino se sacudió incomodo el brazo sobre sus hombros. Ya que el gesto, por muy amistoso que intentara aparentar, no dejaba de ser íntimo. Yamamoto rio y alejó la mano para simplemente caminar junto a él.

Eran un par de calles más para llegar a su destino. El día siguiente sería navidad y el clima comenzaba a tornarse cada día más helado. El moreno miraba emocionado a todas partes, donde las parejas bañaban el lugar.

Frente a ellos, unos jóvenes caminaban tomados de las manos. Y en la otra acera, otra pareja más compartía un beso. Lanzó una fugaz mirada a su acompañante quien le encaró ceñudo.

_Ni lo pienses_ Fue todo comentario.

Algo ensombrecido por la tajante respuesta, el moreno se olvidó de cualquier intento de robarle un beso al albino. A él poco le importaban los demás, pero entendía que su relación no era del todo normal y no podía exigir muestras de cariño en público.

Deseó, en esos momentos, que Gokudera fuera una chica. Así sería su novia y podría tomarle de la mano mientras caminaban al cine.

Al llegar fue el de ojos verdes quien se acercó a la ventanilla a comprar los boletos. Al final, cada quien pagó el suyo y entraron a una de las películas de acción de las que se mostraban en cartelera.

Yamamoto suspiró algo molesto, pues quería ser él quien pagara los boletos, como haría un novio cualquiera con su chica. Pero no se quejó por temor a una violenta reacción de su pareja. Entraron y se sentaron lo más posiblemente alejados de la multitud, pero aun así, había gente a su alrededor que les quitaba privacidad.

La película empezó y en un instante todos se hallaban emocionados viéndola, incluido su acompañante. No le extrañó pues la presentación era un estreno de película futurista con temática de seres espaciales.

Takeshi anheló que Gokudera fuera una chica. Así sería su novia y el podría abrazarla mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en los hombros de él sin que nadie alrededor les mirara extraño. Además, podrían haber entrado a ver una película romántica y compartir algunos cariñosos besos en la oscuridad de la sala.

_¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Esos tíos que se dicen pordioseros y andan ofreciendo profecías en la calle no pueden ser otra cosa mas que extraterrestres disfrazados!_ Exclamó sonriente y con brillos a su alrededor el italiano.

Un monólogo respecto a seres no identificados le siguió a esas palabras. Le dijo algunas cosas que el moreno no alcanzó a comprender, pero al ver lo animado que se hallaba su chico asintió fingiendo interés.

Al salir del cinema dudaron de a donde ir y finalmente, luego de una exhaustiva persuasión, Yamamoto logró convencer a su pareja de ir y dar una vuelta al parque. La noche caía ya sobre Namimori y el distrito comercial, el cual tenían que atravesar, se veía completamente animado.

Los temas navideños y las luces bañaban las calles y escaparates. Pasaron frente a una joyería y el albino le dio un tirón en la manga para detener la caminata.

_Espera, encargué una cosa aquí hace unos días, quiero ver si ya está lista_ Iban a entrar al local y el más bajo le encaró deteniéndole, colocando una mano en el pecho del beisbolista _Tu esperas aquí, me daría vergüenza que me vieran contigo_ Alegó y sin mas ingresó al sitio.

Takeshi sonrió resignado y se recargó a un lado de la entrada.

Quisó, en ese instante, que Gokudera fuera una chica. Así sería su novia y se colgaría de su brazo mientras caminaban amorosamente pegados admirando los mostradores. Entrarían a la joyería y ella bromearía mientras, sonrojada, le hacía un comentario sobre anillos de bodas y vestidos blancos.

Soltó una risilla, pensando que eso era irse muy lejos en cuanto a imaginar cosas. Y aun se encontraba riendo solo cuando dos de sus compañeros del equipo de béisbol se acercaron a él por la calle.

_¡Eh Yamamoto!_ Gritó uno sacudiendo la mano en señal de saludo _¿Comprando los regalos de navidad?_

_No, sólo estoy de paseo_ Contestó sonriente.

_¿Con tu novia?_ Se burló uno a sabiendas que el chico no era muy propenso a salir con mujeres.

_Lamentablemente no, está conmigo_ Respondió por él Gokudera que salía del local con una bolsita de papel en las manos.

_¡Oh, Gokudera! ¿Qué hay?_

_Nada que les importe_ Y sin esperar a más tiró del brazo del moreno quien de inmediato le siguió.

_¡Nos vemos luego chicos, feliz navidad!_ Gritó ya unos pasos lejos y no esperó respuesta.

_Que molestia_ Gruñó su pareja unos centímetros adelante y le dio alcance.

_Eso fue muy frío_ Comentó sonriente.

_Como si me importara_ Respondió.

Y de nuevo, Yamamoto ansió que Gokudera fuera una chica. Así sería su novia y podía presumírsela a todo el equipo de béisbol y a la escuela entera sin ningun temor. Después de todo, tendría a la chica más linda y popular del instituto.

Llegaron al parque y luego de comprar crepes en uno de los puestos ambulantes, se encaminaron a una zona no muy transitada. Un pequeño mirador se encontraba ante ellos y abajo, tenían una vista de la ciudad. Al frente, se alzaba majestuoso el templo Namimori.

_Me gusta mucho este sitio_ Comentó el moreno

Hayato soltó una especie de gruñido aprobatorio mientras engullía su crepe en feroces mordidas.

_Demasiado romántico_ Dijo al fin mientras hacía bolita el papel donde antes estuviera la comida y lo arrojaba a un cesto de basura. Yamamoto rio imitando el movimiento.

Se quedaron allí un rato más, hasta que la media noche se acercó y el espadachín supo que tendría que volver a casa o su padre le llamaría la atención.

_Hora de irse_ Comentó el italiano alejándose de la barandilla. El mas alto sonrió al darse cuenta que pensaban lo mismo y asintió distraído.

Sabía que no habría beso de despedida y que cada quien tomaría su rumbo, después de todo, seguían en el exterior y Gokudera seguía siendo Gokudera, no era su novia a la cual tendría que acompañar a casa para robarle un beso en el umbral de la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar, pero un tirón en la muñeca le detuvo. Curioso encaró a su pareja que le miraba con un inusual sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas.

_¿Gokudera?_

_¡Cállate y toma!_ Rezongó lanzándole la bolsita de papel que antes recogiera en la joyería.

_¿Que es?_ Preguntó emocionado por el regalo.

_¡Sólo ábrelo y no digas nada!_ Volvió a exclamar metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

El moreno acató la orden y abrió la bolsita, dándole la vuelta y dejando caer el contenido en su mano. Un aro de oro blanco cayó en su palma. Tenía un curioso grabado de líneas diagonales y dos líneas recorrían todo el perímetro exterior dándole un aspecto elegante.

Miró el anillo y después al italiano con incredulidad y extrañeza. Gokudera sacó su mano izquierda del bolsillo del pantalón y le mostró el dorso con la mirada desviada hacia cualquier punto que no fuera el rostro de su pareja.

Un anillo igual descansaba en el dedo anular. Brillando intensamente a la luz de las farolas.

_Eso es…_Articuló emocionado, pero el otro no le dejo continuar.

_No digas nada_ Se dio media vuelta mirando la ciudad _Se que no soy una chica, mucho menos soy cariñoso o esas cursiladas que a ti te gustan, tampoco puedo tomarte de la mano en la calle ni besarte cuando se te antoje_ Aspiró _ Tampoco puedo vestirme de blanco y encontrarte en un altar…_ Se lo pensó un momento.

_Gokudera_ Llamó el moreno sintiendo la felicidad llenarle el cuerpo.

_Además ¡¿Por qué tendría yo que vestirme de blanco?_ Un nuevo monólogo intercalado de insultos y juramentos le siguió al comentario.

_Gokudera_ Volvió a llamar.

_Después de todo, bien podrías ser tu el que fuera la esposa…_

Yamamoto suspiró y sonriente dio dos pasos al frente atrapando el delgado cuerpo de su pareja. Este soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y le regalo un insulto. Pero no hizo por zafarse de los brazos del más alto.

_Gracias_ Dijo Yamamoto en su oído _Yo también te amo_ y le beso la mejilla, percatándose del calor que cubría a la misma, seguro por el rojo cereza que tendría.

_Finalmente_ Dijo el otro alzando la voz_ Sigo siendo tu pareja y el hecho de que no pueda hacer esas cosas o caminar contigo hasta un altar en un futuro, no significa que el sentimiento que tengo sea menor al que tendría una mujer_ Conforme iba hablando, el tono fue disminuyendo _Igual sigo queriéndote_ Finalizó casi en un susurro.

El moreno le apretujo más, sintiéndose el adolescente mas dichoso del mundo. Y le dio media vuelta besándole los labios aprovechando su guardia baja.

_¡¿Pero que haces?_ Le empujó el albino _¡Si nos ven será sólo tu culpa!_ Takeshi rió y volvió a abrazarle. Enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro.

_Me importa poco si nos ve alguien_ Alegó feliz _Ahora mismo quiero presumirte a todo el mundo_

Ante el comentario Gokudera se relajó completamente y se permitió una sonrisa. Respondió el abrazo, algo renuente, pero finalmente se rindió al impulso de hacerlo.

_Idiota_ Comentó.

Takeshi se puso el anillo. Y le dio una última mirada a la ciudad bajo ellos. Hayato permanecía en medio de sus brazos, ambos admirando el brillo de las argollas en sus manos.

_Feliz navidad, Takeshi_ Soltó de pronto el italiano, aún sin voltear a verlo, pero el moreno estuvo seguro de la sonrisa que seguro tendría en el rostro.

Yamamoto deseó que Gokudera siguiera siendo Gokudera. Por que ¿A quién le interesaban todas esas muestras de afecto público, las salidas románticas al cine, la promesa de una boda y una familia o la aprobación del mundo entero? El tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado y era correspondido. No le importaba nada más.

Sí, Gokudera Hayato era un hombre. Pero le amaba igual o más de lo que lo amaría cualquier chica que pudiese compartir esas cosas comunes con él. Le daba en la intimidad de cuatro paredes lo que ninguna mujer podría darle en toda una vida al descubierto.

Así que, ¿Qué mas daba? Sonrió convencido de que las cosas estaban bien así. Ahora y siempre.

_Feliz navidad a ti también, Hayato_ El silencio de la noche acunó sus mudas promesas de amor y el brillo de las argollas refulgió con la pasión de sus jóvenes corazones _Feliz navidad_

* * *

Así que, eso es todo. Si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito (realmemte) y te agradezco.


End file.
